


剑与誓言 Swear and Sword

by junglewinterhot, nakedrunning



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Black Romance, Knight AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglewinterhot/pseuds/junglewinterhot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrunning/pseuds/nakedrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事背景在十二世纪，正是骑士制度的鼎盛时期。历史细节一概模糊处理，请不要深究。部分服装细节以及比武大会细节参考《艾凡赫》以及《铁血浪漫》。</p><p> <br/>西方传统骑士美德一共包括八种：怜悯（Compassion），荣誉（Honor），诚实（Honesly），谦卑（Humility），公正（Justice），牺牲（Sacrifice），英勇（Valor），灵性（Spirituality）。在日常生活与战场上，一个合格的骑士都应该以这八大美德为行为准则。</p><p>时间线<br/>两人初见是夏洛克14，约翰17，迈克罗夫特21，格雷格是20。约翰远征阿拉伯离开的时候是20，五年后回来约翰是25岁，夏洛克是22岁，格雷格是28岁，迈克罗夫特是29岁。<br/>希望不会太让人迷惑。</p><p> </p><p>感谢无角獬豸（junglewinterhot）校对。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一 怜悯（Compassion）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出征多年的约翰回归故里。

黄昏时分，在那静谧的角落里，  
我打开一本黄铜包边的书籍，  
其中记载着许多先圣的事迹，  
那些殉道者都已荣膺上天的宠锡；  
一会儿烛光暗淡，时辰已迟，  
入寝以前还要咏唱我的颂诗。

谁肯抛弃自己的富贵荣华，  
拿起我的禅杖，披上灰色的袈裟，  
避开尘世的烦嚣，  
一心度着悠闲的隐士生涯？  
——华顿

 

    尘土飞扬，骄阳似火。放眼望去，周围全是土黄色，地面是土黄色，墙壁也是土黄色。夏洛克被头顶的锁子甲兜帽压得直不起脖子。他的肩膀被湿透的亚麻罩衣箍紧，手中的剑愈发沉重。旁边举着盾牌的年轻扈从怯生生地询问：“福尔摩斯骑士，您不如……休息一下？”夏洛克的眼睛因为流进汗水刺痛着，他用力地闭了闭眼睛，夹杂着喘息的话语从干裂的嘴唇中被无情地吐出：“少废话。”然后长剑被再次举起，破开灰尘密布的浑浊空气，刺向对面的假想敌。

 

    训练场外围的台阶上有农人在小跑着，粗红的脸上因为兴奋和激动显得更加红了：“约翰·哈密士·华生骑士要回来了！”怀里正抱着一箱水果的农人脸上露出由衷的质朴笑容：“真的吗？”两人压抑着声音又忍不住眉飞色舞地讨论着这一喜讯：“要是华生骑士真的回来，我们的日子就好过了！” “真的真的，他对我们这些干农活的粗人们也和善得很呢！”“或许华生侯爵也不会成天醉醺醺的，我们城堡还能再次繁荣起来。”

    两个人突然都沉默下来，似乎沉浸在了以前充满欢歌笑语的回忆中。过了一会，那农人费力地用膝盖顶了顶怀里的水果箱好保持平衡，自嘲地笑笑：“哈，想什么呢，今天的采摘额还没有完成。我先干活去了。”另一个农人也低下头在宽大而陈旧的短袍上擦了擦红肿的手，向走廊的另一端慢慢走去，“那就先再见了，老兄。”“好，再见了。”

 

    一队身着盔甲手持长矛的步兵匆忙地跑进城堡的大门，嘴里一边喊着：“快让开快让开！”一边迅速而有序地在石板路两旁队列站好，手握长矛戳在地上。内庭里所有的人都停下了手中的活计，看向那打开的城门。一片寂静，似乎只有尘土在空气中微微浮动的声音。

 

    夏洛克注意力因为这不平常的静默而稍稍分散，他放下手中的剑垂在身侧，向空无一物的城门处转过头。突然人声鼎沸，只见一个罩着红色头套的白色马头富有韵律地向前冲着，连带着修长有力的脖颈。

    金色笼头正映衬着骑马人耀眼的金发；飞扬的红色斗篷下看只得见四只硕大的马蹄，马腿上的白色毛发轻柔地飘着，几乎是凌空踏向前方，留下一串蹄子形状的尘土印子慢慢泛起。领头的白马过后是一些红色、黑色或是红白相杂等毛色的马匹，上面的骑手穿着轻便的软甲，头颅高高的昂着。最后是扛着铠甲和后勤储备的扈从们，缓缓地进入城门。随后巨大厚重的木质城门被小心地关上，除了马蹄得得没有一声人语。

 

    直到石板路两边的步兵依次撤去，内庭里依然寂静无声。突然有人大叫：“那是约翰·H·华生骑士！”“天哪！真的是他。”“华生骑士回来了？”“回来了……”在谷仓、厨房里忙活的农人们开始窃窃私语起来，苍老的脸上一条条皱纹微微舒展，而后气氛越来越热烈以至于演变成了一片欢呼的海洋。

 

    年轻的扈从也被这喜庆的情绪感染了，面带着好奇询问还在望着人群离去方向的夏洛克：“约翰·H·华生骑士是何方神圣？为何如此受人爱戴？”夏洛克收回目光，凌厉地瞪着年轻的扈从，直叫他打了个哆嗦。“与你无关。”

 

    夏洛克双手举起长剑停在胸前，目光低垂，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。扈从不敢多说什么，只能紧紧握着盾牌，关切地看着他的主人。

 

    “约翰·H·华生，”他盯着剑身上繁复的花纹，话一字一顿，“是，非常优秀的，骑士。”话音一落，夏洛克手转身离去，手中的剑被无情地扔给了扈从。他的脖颈依然被压得无法抬起。

 

 

***

    “夏洛克·福尔摩斯骑士，约翰·H·华生骑士请您到礼堂去。”“知道了。”门口的仆人无声地退下。  
夏洛克早就换下了身上的锁子甲和亚麻罩衣，此时他身着一袭墨绿色长袍，脚上的皮靴随着他的脚步而在月光下隐隐现出精绣的花纹。一头蓬松的黑  
色卷发微微披到肩上，映衬着他银光流转的双眸更加冷冽。

    夏洛克走进礼堂高大的入口，看到两旁石柱上插着一支支跳动的火把，看到中央长桌尽头坐着满面通红的哈利·华生侯爵，看到他右边侧对自己垂眸而坐的约翰·H·华生。

 

    “夏——洛克，你终于来了，”华生侯爵拖着俗气的长音开口，戴满戒指的右手微微晃动着一只金色酒杯里浑浊的液体，“我弟弟，他可是等你好久了啊——”约翰抬起头轻轻叫了一声哥哥的名字：“哈利，”然后他转过来面对着夏洛克。那双湛蓝的眼睛，此时被微微松弛的眼皮遮住了一半，而其中的光采却不减分毫。约翰的眉头微微皱起，语气谨慎而充满克制：“夏洛克。很高兴见到你。”

 

    夏洛克的脚步停在距离约翰约半米的位置，目光如炬，扫过他身上每一个地方。左肩、右肘曾受箭伤，肌肉受损；右额、右腿曾受剑伤——不，右腿是旧伤复发，伤及筋骨。不，信息太少了，他推理不出更多了，推理不出更多了！！夏洛克胸中的怒火熊熊燃烧着，让他只能握紧拳头，让指甲陷进肉里的疼痛抵消掉他想要怒吼的冲动。

 

    约翰站起身来，向夏洛克的方向迟缓地走了一步。他脸上的肃穆与宁静让夏洛克慢慢张开了手，左膝弯曲慢慢跪在地上，右手轻轻拢在胸口，眼睛看向地面。约翰的声音像火里含着冰，冰中又裹着火：“我以上帝的名义在此做出陈述：一切在凡间受苦的生灵啊，愿你们都得到永恒的宁静，圣子在天保佑你们，阿门。”话毕，一只温热而有力的手覆上夏洛克凌乱的卷发。微微颤抖着。

 

    火把燃烧发出毕毕剥剥的响声。坐在高座上的哈利似乎已然酒醉，向门而坐，目光迷离，不知道望着哪里。


	2. 二 荣誉(Honor)上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫兰参加比武大会。迈克罗夫特接近格雷格。

服装华丽的骑士列队行进，  
一长队侍从跟上前来；  
一个拿着盔甲，一个拿着标枪，  
另一个走在前面，捧着盾牌。  
骏马不耐烦的踏着步子，  
口咬金质马嚼，泡沫喷出鼻外。  
铁匠和军械匠都骑马跟随，  
手拿锉刀，腰挂铁锤，  
还携有钉子皮带，好把坏了的兵器拾掇。  
大街两旁有整队的御林军守卫，  
拿着木棒的老乡也挤在周围。  
——《帕拉蒙与阿尔昔蒂》

十二世纪的英格兰，正处在一个尴尬的时期。诺曼底的威廉公爵征服了英格兰以后的第四个世代，诺曼和盎格鲁-撒克逊两个民族的相互仇视依然没  
有改观。诺曼国君只将本民族的臣民视作自己国家的臣民，所给予的偏袒更是直接又露骨；对于被征服的当地居民则尽其压榨之能事。而撒克逊人里原先的富贵之家，此时也只能低眉顺眼，攥紧了拳头将灭国之恨记在深深的心底。

詹姆士·莫里亚蒂正是那其中的一员。当时的许多撒克逊人都以自己是战败民族为羞耻，可詹姆士·莫里亚蒂却正相反。虽然在外表看来莫里亚蒂没具备传统撒克逊人的高大孔武，但当他自负地说出自己的先世时，那略带轻蔑又满是自豪的样子足以让任何一个“诺曼杂种”领会到流在莫里亚蒂血管里面沸腾的撒克逊之血。

莫里亚蒂的宅子不华丽也不高大，整片宅院坐落在大森林的东侧。那是大片敦厚又实用的平房，平房外围挖有深深地壕沟，壕沟里面被放满了水。  
作为一个身份不低的领主，拥有属于自己的农庄和护卫队是再平常不过的事了，这让他们能在这不安份的年代里拥有抵御侵略的基本能力。而莫里亚蒂的野心，似乎不止于此？ 

约翰回来的时机正在节骨眼上：为了庆祝王后的生日，国王将在下礼拜三举行比武大会。

 

莫里亚蒂放松地坐在自己的大厅里，面前摆着他的晚餐。这是一个搭建得很粗糙的石质建筑，正面的高台上有一张棚子用来使贵人们免于雨滴侵扰，  
而大厅中央的橡木矮长桌与配套的矮凳早已被通风不畅的炉火熏得发黑。“听说国王的忠犬近日里回来了？”

站在莫里亚蒂身旁服侍的莫兰恭敬地回答：“是的。”“有带着什么人吗？”“没有，主人。就他一个，还有一些随从而已。”莫里亚蒂端起金色酒杯中浑浊的红酒放到嘴边，喃喃自语：“这可真是怪事，”将杯中酒一饮而尽。

莫兰弯腰为莫里亚蒂倒满酒，“其实说怪也不怪，当初国王任命约翰为远征中东也是一夜之间急行军过去的，教会那帮老头都气得半死。约翰·华生  
虽然身为圣殿骑士团一员，可他实际上只为国王卖命。”

“下礼拜的比武大会你会去吗？莫兰？”  
“全听您的吩咐。”

 

***

铁匠铺里的铁匠正弓着身子，抡圆了手臂有力而精准地敲打着铁器，约翰就背着双手站在他身边。砧子上的胸甲隐隐发红，泛着银色的表面布满细细  
密密的划痕；靠近左胸的那一块破开了直径约一寸的大洞，那正是铁匠修补的对象。

“约翰。”门口来人的呼唤穿透火炉发出的轰鸣声传到铺子内里，引得名字的主人微微转头。他逆光看向那个瘦削又沉稳的身影，“有事？”夏洛克迈步走进热浪逼人的铁匠铺，盯着约翰额头上细密的汗珠,“你会参加这次的比武大会吗？”

约翰难以置信地笑笑：“当然了，这还用问？”夏洛克没有笑：“我认为你应该休息。即使参加比赛的都是些草包无名之辈，人员混杂之也难免遭到暗箭。”约翰转过头来盯着自己的胸甲，语气平淡：“只是个生日庆典，有什么大不了的。”  
“约翰！”“夏洛克，不用担心，”约翰看向他，露齿而笑，“我不是还有你吗？”

夏洛克看着那个没来由的迷人笑容，却在约翰转头化作冷面的瞬间感到脊背发凉。

 

比武大会的场地选在离王宫不远的郊外，西边是大森林，东边是平坦又茂密的草坪。大会所需要的围场栅栏就建在这块草坪之上，南北两端有供人出入用的木门，门口站着典礼官、号手与一大队武装卫士。

场地北门的道路尽头是一块空地和几个帐篷，那是留给准备入场和挑战者比武的骑士的。  
场地南门外有一块天然的高地，上面支着五顶华丽的帐篷，帐篷的门口挂着他们各自的盾牌，盾牌旁边站着侍从。中央的一座帐篷最重要，去年被指  
定给国王的弟弟格雷格·德·雷斯垂德亲王使用，今年则被指定给了约翰·H·华生。其中一个理由是格雷格亲王今年不参加比武大会，而“约翰在骑士中声望最高”作为另一个理由却站不住脚。

按照大多数参赛者以及观众的观点，最应该使用中央帐篷的应该是这五年来战无不胜的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，而不是“突然”冒出的约翰。一些不了解内情的年轻贵族们在自己的帐篷里窃窃私语，栅栏边上的平民倒是大大方方地讨论着这个约翰·H·华生到底是什么来头。

围场东边正中的华贵看台是为国王和王后准备的，两位尊贵的主人早已落座，身边被一群威严的侍卫与温顺的婢女所包围。在国王的右手边就是他最  
宠爱的弟弟格雷格亲王，左手边是他最得力的弄臣迈克罗夫特公爵。

迈克罗夫特是这两三年突然扶摇直上的宫廷新秀，帮国王办了几件“公事”后立即宣布被封为公爵爵位，理由是“福尔摩斯家族是国王一家失散多年的表亲”。此时他正微微倾着身子带着完美的笑容与国王亲切交谈，身上的袍子是低调却奢侈的紫貂皮，翻起的领口上还绣着金丝，与金棕色的披肩发相  
得益彰。他坐在低于王座的软椅上，整个人既没有抢走国王的风头，也彰显了他身为宫廷政要的权威地位。

在迈克罗夫特与国王谈笑风生的间隙，他不露痕迹地瞥着那边的格雷格。格雷格身上深蓝色的袍子衬得他本就白皙的脸看起来更加苍白，他的右手不  
自觉地抓着椅垫，眼睛发呆似的盯着围场中央的土地，精神萎靡不振。迈克罗夫特将这一切看在眼里，默默地在心里叹了口气，面上依旧和国王热烈讨论着今年的税收。

王室皇族看台的对面是另一个同样高出的看台，装饰着各种心形的彩旗，一张艳丽的软椅摆在正中——这是为了“爱与美的皇后”所准备的。“爱与美的皇后”是本届比武大会上最动人的女子，一般事先指定好，并由这位“女皇”来给比武大会的胜出者颁发锦标。而这一届的女皇之位直到观众都进场还是空着的。

格雷格突然向他哥哥发话：“难道今年没有‘爱与美的皇后’了吗？”国王沉浸在税收一片大好的喜悦中,转过头来为弟弟耐心地解释：“今年啊我们准备将选出‘女皇’的权利下放给比武大会的冠军，到时候由比武场最英勇的骑士选出最美丽的姑娘，没准还能成就一段佳话呢，你说是不是迈克罗夫特？”国王微笑着询问一旁的宠臣。迈克罗夫特殷勤地连连称是，却无法忽略格雷格更加惨白的面容。

“若是像去年一样冒出我弟弟这么一场闹剧我可受不了。本来指定了一位年轻活泼的少女只为烘托比赛气氛，哪想到格雷格一举拿下冠军只为赢取美  
人芳心，却完全忽略了他身为亲王的身份。你想想嘛，一个普通的没落贵族女子怎么能借机攀上皇家呢，简直就是不成体统——”格雷格默默地起身离开  
了座位，向看台下的空场走去。

国王被弟弟这一举动弄得愣住了。还是迈克罗夫特反应机智，立即起立向国王赔罪：“很抱歉陛下，我十分担心格雷格亲王，请允许我前去护卫。”  
待国王点了头，迈克罗夫特才直起身快步追上前去。

迈克罗夫发现格雷格的地方是围场西边的森林。他走到格雷格身侧，恭敬但止不住气喘吁吁地行礼，“格雷格……格雷格殿下。”格雷格听到身边公牛一般的喘气声，惊讶地转过身来，

“啊，是你啊迈克罗夫特！”他看着迈克罗夫特狼狈的样子忍俊不禁，“不用称呼我为殿下，既然你也算是国王的远亲，我们都算是一家人，不如直呼我为格雷格。”迈克罗夫特站直微微发福的身子，有些尴尬地理了理皮袍，“缺乏运动的我让您见笑了。”格雷格忽然觉得这个平时一脸圆滑的家伙似乎心地并不坏，而他的到来居然让自己心情轻松了许多。

两人沿着森林的边缘慢慢走着，是不是交谈两句“迈克罗夫特，你喜欢花吗？”“喜欢啊。”  
“喜欢什么花呢？”“玫瑰？”  
格雷格沉默了一会才继续说：“果然是你的风格，低调又奢华。”迈克罗夫特为这沉默感到有些窘迫，但并没有显露出来，“每个人有不同的品味。而美的标准又是那样灵活，是可以根据许多条件的变化而变化的。”

格雷格轻笑：“你真有意思。难道一堆牛粪也能是比花还美的吗？”  
“若是这花开的养料需要牛粪来给予，那么他们的组合也是美的。”格雷格看着迈克罗夫特认真的表情若有所思，“嗯，是美的。”

他们无言相伴而行一段，格雷格如梦惊醒一般抬起头来：“诶呀，我们是从比武大会上逃出来的，谈什么美不美这种没用的话。回去吧，今天有你弟  
弟出场呢。”迈克罗夫特露出微笑，并不包含骄傲与自豪的成分，“承蒙您关心，愚弟的确又出来献丑了。”

格雷格很快将话题引到许多人的疑惑上：“你知道那个约翰·华生是什么来头吗？为什么一来就受如此重用？”迈克罗夫特扬了扬眉毛，语气不自觉的放低，似乎在隐藏着什么事：“当初约翰·华生领兵平反农民起义的时候，您还在接受书本教育，所以不了解他也有情可原。其实愚弟一心跟随约翰·华生，死心塌地要做他的附庸，也是有原因的……”


	3. 三 荣誉(Honor)下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫兰败于约翰。约翰授予茉莉桂冠。约翰夏洛克对决。

挑战者恶狠狠地吹起了号角，  
应战者立即响应，毫不示弱；  
长空利号声震动了比武场每个角落。  
武士们面甲合拢，手中矛枪稳稳放平，  
对准敌手的头盔，或者他的饰缨；  
双方突然离开边线，向场子中心驰骋，  
还用马刺催动坐骑，霎时间就开始交锋。  
——《帕拉蒙与阿尔昔蒂》

 

尽管莫兰有机会成为五位挑战者之一，他还是选择作为应战者参加比武大会。此时他坐在场地北门尽头的帐篷群里，正拿着盾牌小心擦拭着。莫兰身  
边环绕着一层静谧的雾，与周围骑士们或是激动到发抖，或是畏惧到流汗的各种情形形成鲜明的对比，让他变得恐怖、神秘而不可接近。

他手上的盾牌曾参加过十字军东征；他的长矛也参加过；他也参加过。于是我们可想而知，曾被异教徒的血液浸没膝盖的人，又怎么能畏惧这小小的  
花架子比武呢？但是莫兰并没有对身边人们情绪的异常波动暗自嘲笑，不是因为他品德高尚，只是因为他不在乎其他人——不在乎他们在干什么，想什么，是死是活。可能除了一个人。 

参加十字军的骑士们除了头顶国王宠将光环的先锋，还有太多没有地位、没有身份的穷困骑士了。他们梦想着从东方凯旋归来后能受到嘉奖，能因为  
自己的英勇而受爵，甚至拥有属于自己的一片领地。而现实的残酷让所有见过战场惨状的人都明白了“征服”这个词的荒谬。于是大军稀稀落落地撤了回来。

与其说是撤回来，还不如说是逃回来。讽刺的是，回来后宠将加爵封地，而穷困的骑士依旧穷困，更有人连自己的盔甲与马匹都被迫卖掉才得以生存  
。那残酷的现实啊。

若不是遇到了詹姆士·莫里亚蒂，莫兰也将是失去盔甲与马匹的骑士之一。

 

他还记得那是一个夕阳如血的日子，自己也是如此地擦着盾牌，而心境却不如此时的平稳。对整个国家尤其是国王的愤恨与痛苦交织在胸中，几乎要  
将他完全吞没，而此时一只手突然搭在他的肩上，所能激起他的唯一反应就是拔剑相向。

眨眼间，手中的剑距离来人颈动脉不及一寸，那人灵巧地向后跳了一步，同时双手张举到胸前表示自己是无害的，扬起的眉毛下是一双清澈的眼睛，  
与微笑的嘴一起佐证着他有多么无辜。陌生人身材不高也不魁梧，甚至比莫兰还矮上一点；身着款式普通的短袍与裤子，可是料子与其表面的暗花暴露了他不普通的身份。尤其是脚上精致的小羊皮鞋，高高翘起的鞋尖显得那样狂妄。

莫兰手中的剑尖依然正对着微笑陌生人的喉结。喉结开口说话了：“做我的骑士，成为我的附庸。”莫兰听着这狂妄的宣言，皱眉将剑向前逼近。莫  
兰内心得意地看着陌生人脸上的微笑变成了惊恐。

“哇哦哇哦哇哦！”陌生人张开的手无助地在身边挥舞，口中不住地惊叫。

“你怎么敢这么对我说话？”莫兰恶狠狠地逼问着陌生人。

待剑对自己的喉咙不构成威胁后，陌生人脸上的微笑又出现了，“放轻松，小男孩，不用紧张。”莫兰克制不住地怒吼，脸上的表情狰狞万分：“你怎么敢！”陌生人云淡风轻地念着：  
“因为我身上流着盎格鲁-撒克逊民族的血液，你所经历的一切我都理解。若你愿追随我齐心合力，缠绕百年的困境将不难解决。”

听完这段标志性的宣言，莫兰手中的剑平稳不再：“你是詹姆士·莫里亚蒂，撒克逊最后的贵族。”

陌生人，现在已有了名字是莫里亚蒂了，举起右手用两个指头捏住锋利的剑身，微微转动手腕就使整柄剑从莫兰的手中脱离出来。莫兰难以置信地自  
己看着掉在地上的剑，抬起头看到莫里亚蒂依旧冲自己微笑着，他张了张口，却什么也说不出来。

莫里亚蒂弯腰将地上的剑捡起，缓缓走到莫兰面前，右手搭在他的肩上，左手将剑柄递进他的右手里，同时抬起头将嘴凑到他的耳边。

莫兰能清晰地感受到自己身上的血腥与油泥的味道，混杂在其中的还有詹姆士带来的浓郁蔷薇花香。

“做我的骑士。”

莫里亚蒂低声耳语后，放开莫兰，退到距离他一步远的位置，面无表情地看着他。

莫兰将剑贴在自己的胸膛，带着十二万分的恭敬单膝跪地，望着詹姆士深邃的眸子，“吾心归汝，至死不渝。”

微笑又重新浮现在莫里亚蒂的脸上，映着身后渐黯的夕阳，暖中带着一抹阴冷。

 

莫兰正沉浸在回忆之中，此时一只手突然搭在他的肩上，使他警觉地跳起转身同时将腰中的剑拔出。“骑士大人！对不起对不起，我只是来提醒您比  
武大会要开始了，我请求帮您穿戴盔甲器具！”莫兰将手中的剑插回剑鞘，对抖如筛糠的仆人点点头，张开手臂任由他为自己披挂。

 

此时大会场地中早已人声鼎沸。看台上豪门巨室的贵族老爷大肆夸耀着自家打猎的收成，同时不经意透露着各人领地的富饶与辽阔程度。厚厚的防水  
油毡下坐着贵族夫人，打着丝绸小扇向女伴们抱怨这鬼天气实在难熬，露出惋惜的表情实际内心得意地抱怨着新做的衣服又要丢掉。

围栏边的平民们热情地拿出干粮与大家分享，质朴的粗布领口上是一张张黑里透红的健康脸庞。突然有农夫开始大吼，引得周围的人都好奇张望，原  
来是家中十几岁的孩子不顾大人的告诫非要来看这血腥的大会，结果被父亲发现了。

 

数十只号角一起吹响声震天际，典礼官待场地安静下来后开始宣布比武规则，照例大喊道“捐赠！捐赠！”于是一把一把的金银钱从看台上向典礼官  
抛去。那时人们将典礼官看做记载史实的官员，所以对这些人表示慷慨是骑士们的一种风尚。典礼官退下后比赛随即正式开始。

第一天的比赛是由应战者分别向大帐篷里的五位挑战者宣战，双方一对一进行比武。每位应战者骑马到挑战者的帐篷前触碰他们悬挂着的盾牌，若是  
用剑柄触动即代表“文斗”，将在各人枪尖上挂上圆木板；若是用剑尖触动盾牌即代表“武斗”，骑士们将进行如战场厮杀一般的比武。在每个人折断五只枪后比赛即结束，由国王宣布这一轮的优胜者，并赏赐剽悍俊美的战马一匹。

而这一次的奖赏还包括选出“爱与美的皇后”的权利。

等候在围场大门处的应战者头上的羽毛组成了五彩缤纷的海洋，远远望去蔚为壮观。经由抽签决定的五位应战者策马奔上高坡，跑到各自将要比试的挑战者的帐篷前。所有人都屏住了呼吸；但让人失望的是，五位应战者都只是轻轻地用枪柄触动了悬挂着的盾牌，让观众们很是丧气。

无论男女老少都在饥渴又凶残地期待着血腥的战斗呢，他们压抑的原始兽性在这比武的围场上暴露无遗。

在所有观众兴奋又激动地欢呼声中，万众瞩目的约翰·华生身披金色的铠甲从帐篷里冲出来，翻身上马，接过仆人抛过来的长矛，策马与挑战自己的  
骑士并驾齐驱奔驰到场地正中。夏洛克·福尔摩斯也几乎与约翰同时到位，面对着自己的应战者立马而待。其余三对跟随着头前的两对也从土台上奔驰下来，一共五对骑士并立在场地正中，微风吹拂着他们盔甲头顶的羽毛。

 

身着盔甲很难转头张望，但夏洛克还是努力用余光从头盔的缝隙观察着约翰。约翰手中的盾牌上只有一个很朴素的十字架浮雕，在横竖交叉的位置上  
有一个同心圆。正好夏洛克此时手中拿的盾牌图案也十分简单，五块钢板如龟板一般镶嵌在盾牌表面。

我们的盾牌很般配嘛，夏洛克心想。今天他没有骑那匹他最钟爱的白马，那么约翰一定是在为第二天的比赛养精蓄锐。为什么要那么重视比赛，难道他想要那匹肥马？或者是——他心里早有那个所谓“皇后”的人选，此次前来只是俗套的向女人献殷勤……  
在夏洛克心里，是没有“为荣誉而战”这种概念的。他认为荣誉只是一个阶级想要奴役另一个阶级时投出的胡萝卜。

 

雄壮的号角声响起，五对骑士飞快地正面出击，相互交手。夏洛克集中精神，三个回合之内就将对手的长矛破成几段。他看着失败者狼狈地下马，得  
意地望向约翰，却发现约翰的对手早就丢下头盔离开了场地，而约翰本人正昂首驱马驰回帐篷。  
金色头盔顶尖上的红色羽毛被阳光照射着显得愈发鲜亮，映得夏洛克眼中也渐渐充满红色。他抖了抖手中的黑色缰绳，无声无息地回到了自己的帐篷。

 

第一轮文斗下来波澜不惊，五位挑战者全部获胜。第二轮也是这样，一直到第四轮结束，看台与围栏周围的观众从窃窃私语逐渐变成七嘴八舌，这让  
主办人国王微微有些尴尬。

迈克罗夫特见状向身边人使了个眼色。下人点了点头，转身跑下看台对典礼官说了什么。号角再次响起，只听得典礼官的喊声：“美人自有爱情——  
斗士不免战死——名誉归于君子——光荣归于勇士！”可是围栏的大门处还是空无一人。  
一阵号角声过后，典礼官再次大喊：“美人自有爱情，长枪短成碎片！英勇的骑士们，站出来啊！”

大门口出现一匹栗棕色的马，马上的骑士身着铜色的盔甲，手持长矛与盾牌。大门伴着号角声缓缓打开，所有人都在注视着这位不知名的勇士，猜想

他将要挑战谁。有人通过不知名勇士盾牌的花纹认出了他的身份：“是撒克逊人詹姆士的骑士！他属于最后的撒克逊贵族！！”

本来就不安静的场地此时再次变得人声鼎沸，平民们，还包括一部分心胸不太狭隘的贵族都为这位撒克逊骑士的勇气而欢呼。还有激动的撒克逊人在  
大声指点着：“选最靠边上帐篷里的那个胖子！他连马都骑不稳！上啊撒克逊的汉子！”

典礼官此时宣布了这位应战者的名字，于是大家知道了这位勇士的全名是塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰。身着当时极其昂贵的铜合金盔甲，又担负着“撒克逊人最后贵族”的荣誉，莫兰身上的压力可想而知。可是他看起来并不担心。

栗棕色的骏马奔驰到场地中央最大的帐篷前，从它背后伸出一只长矛狠狠刺向那个画着十字架的盾牌，直戳得笨重的盾牌左右摇晃起来。全场一片哗  
然。

一上场就挑选表现最为勇猛的约翰作为对手，又是十分凶险的“武斗”，顿时观众们积极性大增，纷纷转过头来紧盯着场内的动静。约翰冲出帐篷，翻身上马，执好长矛与盾牌策马奔驰到场地中央，几乎没有停顿就开始了与莫兰的厮杀，动作快得都来不及等到发令号角声余音消逝。

 

金色的盔甲下依然是一匹白棕相间的马，在与铜色盔甲、栗棕色马的直面碰撞中让人眼花缭乱。此时尖利的枪尖贴着约翰的锁子甲堪堪划过，发出金  
属摩擦的尖锐噪音。莫兰的攻势越来越猛越来越密集，可动作已经显出迟缓，他胯下的马甩着栗棕色的毛发大声喷着响鼻；一人一马似乎都到了极限的临界点。

约翰趁着莫兰将长矛直戳到自己盾牌而枪身不稳的空当，狠狠地将长矛戳向莫兰的头盔中央。莫兰受了如此大的震动一时间竟没有摔下马来，只  
是在原地仓皇地拉紧缰绳，引得马匹呲牙咧嘴口中飞沫。

金色盔甲下的约翰非常有风度地策马退到围栏边缘，缓缓踱着步子，似乎在等待着什么。

果然，莫兰在晃动的马背上没有坚持多久，因为一只马镫的皮带断裂而失去平衡重重摔到地上。他在仆人的帮助下从地上爬了起来，一边满不在乎地  
摸了摸脸上的血，一边对仆人交代按惯例向获胜者赎回盔甲以及马匹的事宜。

由于再没有应战者入场，所有的挑战者都从场中的帐篷里出来接受大家的欢呼与祝贺。其他人都风度翩翩地向大家施礼致意，尤其是约翰；而夏洛克  
却显得有些怠慢。这次比武大会应该算是约翰东征归来的第一次亮相，到目前为止都非常成功。

 

夏洛克却一直留意着最后走出场地的塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰。出乎他意料的是，莫兰就算在讨论赎回装备的时候，脸上都没有半点羞愧或是遗憾之色，反  
而有几分淡然和期待。

这不对劲。

 

两个裁判官将约翰带到国王的面前。兴高采烈的国王连胡子都得意地翘起了：这就是他最中意的圣殿骑士，这就是为了他能违背教皇命令的忠实部下  
，这是他王权最坚实的武力保障。  
“圣殿骑士约翰·哈密士·华生，寡人将王宫马厩里仅次于寡人的坐骑赐予你，愿你勇敢与毅力不灭，浩气长存！”

约翰谦卑地行礼，然后神情一变，潇洒地跳上马背，从仆人手里接过长矛。那飒爽英姿引得全场观众再次为之欢呼。国王再次开口，声音中带着喜悦：“现在寡人将选出‘爱与美的皇后’的权力交予你，去吧！优胜的勇士！”

约翰举着长矛，矛尖上托着国王放上去的一顶绿缎子与金圈制成的桂冠，开始沿着观众席缓缓策马前行。他所经过的座位上所有适龄女性都掩不住暗  
暗的兴奋和激动，纤细娇嫩的手指轻轻掐着椅垫或裙子的边沿。

萨莉·多诺万是诺曼皇族布里昂·多诺万伯爵的女儿，拥有黯淡的肤色以及永远无法消除的嘲讽表情。娇生惯养到无人敢对她的容貌进行客观评价。父亲对女儿的疼爱，客人对主人的礼貌，以及仆人对小姐的畏惧，都使萨莉耳中充满溢美之辞。此时的她坐在第一排，眼睛闪亮地盯着场中身穿金色盔甲的约翰，伸长了脖子就等桂冠的降临。  
只有一些自觉年老色衰的贵妇人小心地用手帕遮住脸颊，愿意将机会让给更年轻的女孩。

约翰骑着马绕了场地一周，却重又返回了国王的看台边。这绕场一周已经将所有观众的胃口吊到最高，而此时更是疑惑他为何去而复返。只见约翰稳  
稳勒马停在国王的看台前，似乎在考虑犹豫着什么。他驻足了足有一分钟之久，才缓慢又雍容地将矛尖上的王冠稳稳放在了国王侄女脚边的地上。

全场爆发出惊人的欢呼声：“祝贺伟大的茉莉·琥珀小姐当选皇后！”萨莉·多诺万只是不屑地轻哼一声，拒绝像身边的蠢货一样笑容满面地鼓掌祝贺。  
“那些虚伪的人只不过是在装样子而已，其实肯定都嫉妒得如同万箭穿心一般！”萨莉暗自得意地想，不疾不徐地拍着巴掌。

茉莉·琥珀身为皇后的侄女，其动人的容貌与端庄的品行都足以被当做皇室的门面。她今天身着一身样式简单大方的鹅黄色丝绸长裙，外套一件翠绿  
色的法兰绒斗篷，显得整个人娇俏可爱。此时茉莉轻轻起身在看台上站定，从容地蹲下，用双手托起地上的绿缎桂冠，微笑着站起身，同时为自己戴上。茉莉的淑德与亲民使她在贵族与平民都很有声望，所以在场的绝大多数人都是真心表示赞叹。

 

约翰看着茉莉戴好了王冠正施施然冲着自己微笑，出于礼貌又停顿了几秒，才调转马头向围栏大门行进，留下依然望着他离去背影的茉莉，不顾她脸  
上的微笑在他转身的瞬间略显僵硬。

 

一天的比赛结束了，围场一片黑暗与寂静，只有几顶帐篷里亮着灯光。夏洛克沐浴着月光，如鬼魅一般站到约翰的仆人面前，吩咐道：“我要见你的主人。”仆人行了礼进了帐篷，片刻，帐篷帘子被掀起。夏洛克微微弯腰进了帐篷，看到约翰正坐在小木桌前就着烛光用羽毛笔写信。

“是你啊。”约翰没有抬头，手中的笔依然刷刷地行着。

“嗯是我。”

帐篷里影影绰绰，只听得烛花爆开的声音。约翰轻轻放下笔，用小瓶在羊皮纸上撒上一些沙子用来吸干墨汁，“有什么事？”

夏洛克攥了攥拳头，憋出一句：“你今天表现得十分出色。”约翰嗤笑出来，将羊皮纸卷好，扎上丝带，“闲话可不是你的风格，夏洛克。”夏洛克在心里暗暗松了一口气，他刚才真的很担心如何能在相隔多年后自然地与约翰交流。

“你选择了茉莉·琥珀作为‘你的皇后’？”  
约翰听出了他话里调侃的意味：“别吃醋嘛。茉莉·琥珀是个很可爱的女孩。她这段日子可没少到城堡来，站在训练场旁边含情脉脉地看着你。”  
夏洛克面无表情地回答：“我认为那种感情是让人迷惑并且无用的。”约翰的态度几乎算得上是咄咄逼人：“你总得对人家一片真心有所回应吧？如果你想得到她颁发的桂冠，就在明天的决斗中打败我。”

这句话让夏洛克感到胃里就像吞进了麻绳一样刺痛并膨胀着。他没有回答，他不知道还能怎么回答。他认为约翰开始有些无理取闹了。

约翰抬起头看了看夏洛克的脸，发现他一如既往地对此类话题漠不关心，只能耸耸肩，将对话引入正轨：“你今天来不只是为了夸我还有争女孩的吧  
？”  
夏洛克尽力忽略着要爆炸的胃：“是这样的，今天最后一个应战者名为塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，为撒克逊人贵族后裔詹姆士·莫里亚蒂的附庸。按理说此次前来参加比武大会是为了争取冠军，可他不但最后一个出场，连争斗都没有用尽全力，马镫的断裂也是诡异至极，从他走路的姿势以及与仆人对话的表  
情可以推断他对于失败的结果毫不意外，所以他一定是早有预谋，就等与你交手并败于你马前。”

约翰将手中系好的羊皮卷举起，身边的仆人立即接过并离开帐篷。约翰将木桌上的蜡烛熄灭，起身站到了夏洛克的面前，带着好奇的微笑：“所以你是不相信我的实力咯？”

夏洛克低头看着约翰看似天真的表情，皱了皱眉，“并不是。如果他使出全力或许可以抵过你七八分，只是他的消极表现让我十分不解。”约翰依旧对夏洛克微笑着。

他突然明白了什么，“塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰来找过你了。他除了赎回自己的马匹和盔甲还向你提出了其他请求，什么请求呢……”夏洛克开始不自觉地  
绕着帐篷踱步，约翰的眼神一直跟随着他移动。夏洛克不一会抚掌大呼：“愚蠢，太愚蠢了！他一定是为詹姆士·莫里亚蒂传话的，为了有正当借口接近  
你，所以要利用赎回装备的机会。而詹姆士不愿亲自来拜访你是因为你是国王凯旋归来最荣耀的圣殿骑士，而他是如今撒克逊一族最尊贵的领主，又拥兵自重，常被怀疑有反叛之嫌。若是他派人到城堡传信，难免被人议论其有巴结之意，有损他的身份，所以他才要兜这样大一个圈子。”

“完美至极，”约翰脸上可笑的天真完全消失，取而代之的是瞪大的双眼与不自觉挑起的眉毛，还有脱口而出的赞美。夏洛克得意地搓了搓手，走回约翰面前，“所以他传话的内容就是邀请你到他家做客。”

“完全正确，”约翰点了点头，“我也在想詹姆士·莫里亚蒂如果想请我吃饭为什么要绕这么大一个圈子，这不合常理。当然，你所说的我也想到了，莫里亚蒂的面子问题。但让我不理解的是另一件事：塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰刚刚交给我一张羊皮纸。”

夏洛克立刻精神一振，大声问道：“纸呢？”约翰扬起眉毛又露出天真的表情，向门口方向歪了歪头，“送走了。”夏洛克张开的嘴半天没有合上，“就那么……送走了？”都没让我看看就送走了？

约翰皱了皱眉，似乎不能理解夏洛克的意外，“怎么？你以为我会将羊皮纸的事先过问你吗？”他微笑，“你以为，羊皮纸上会有隐藏的暗文，等着我找你破译吗？没有，夏洛克，那只是一张纸。詹姆士·莫里亚蒂希望我能写下愿意拜访的时间，而他对于纸张的要求很高，所以必须用他送来的羊皮纸。就这么简单，没有密码，没有阴谋。别想太多。”

夏洛克感到一股寒意从四肢向脊背蔓延。他还是想错了，他以为自己和约翰之间一切能如旧时一般，其实没有。或许在五年前约翰不告而别的那个晚上，一切就已经改变了。他不记得自己是怎么回到自己的帐篷的，只记得第二天浑浑噩噩醒来时，眼前全是梦里约翰佯装天真的表情。

 

*** 

夏洛克走出帐篷，外面刺眼的阳光让他猝不及防，不得不用手遮住眼睛。  
仆人恭敬地走过来：“夏洛克·福尔摩斯骑士，比赛还有两个小时就要开始了，请允许我在您洗漱后为您穿戴装备。”夏洛克揉了揉满头乱乱的卷发，“今天是集体比武吧？ ”仆人回答：“是的，分别由昨天的冠军约翰·华生骑士与您作两队的首领。”

夏洛克眯起眼睛看了看清澈蓝天上飘过的棉花云朵，懒懒地应着：“哦。”

 

同样的围场，同样的阳光，同样的人，不同的是这次两人成了对手。夏洛克目不转睛地盯着约翰，然而约翰金色的盔甲与白色的马匹亮得他眼前出现  
了眩光。

号角声响起，骑士们策马飞驰。飞快地解决掉了约翰身边所有杂鱼之后，夏洛克手握缰绳，攥紧长矛向着约翰加速冲过去。约翰此时刚刚摆脱最后一  
个对手，深蓝的眼睛在头盔后狠狠地盯着突然冲过来的一团黑色。

 

一声重重的闷响过后，约翰在地上拼命挣扎着站起身，头盔被扔在一边。夏洛克被反作用力撞翻在场地另一端，他此时也飞快地爬起来。两人怒然相  
视，同时拔剑相向，目眦欲裂。只见银光闪闪宝剑出鞘。裁判员惊叫着冲向两人想要阻止，却只是徒劳。

“铛！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【比赛的规则以及惯例基本照搬《艾凡赫》书中内容，因为我实在是没有能耐自己总结啦……请大家原谅啊……】


	4. 四 诚实（Honesly）上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克离开庆功宴，回忆与约翰的初次见面。

夜色已经降临，国王宏伟的会客大厅里正燃着熊熊火把，将石头的粗糙表面和宾客布满笑容的脸都烤得发烫。长长的矮木桌上摆着小山一样的美食，  
都是国王派人从各地搜罗来的，他认为这才足够配得上这“举国欢庆”的筵席。矮木桌两旁是移动的奢侈服饰展览，放眼望去，天鹅绒、丝绸、貂皮、宝石在火光映衬下随着主人的动作隐隐泛着精光，似乎在向一切在意不在意的人低声细语地宣告，华服的主人拥有多么高山仰止的地位与取之不尽的财富。

 

夏洛克表情僵硬地坐在国王的左手边，与周围的一片欢声笑语如同隔离一层冰。他举着一杯葡萄酒，耳中充满了嗡嗡作响的人声，丝毫没注意到前襟上已经溅上了深色的酒渍。

“静一静，静一静！”国王洪亮又有感染力的声音响起，在喧闹的大厅上空回荡着，“我提议，为我们的冠军骑士——夏洛克·德·福尔摩斯举杯祝贺！”  
夏洛克恹恹地举起酒杯，目光低垂，对一道道或好奇或刺探或不屑的目光无动于衷。迈克罗夫特微微侧过身，这动作被夏洛克察觉了。他语带讥讽低声对身边的宰相大人说：“哦麦克罗夫特，你可别以为我会来个祝酒词什么的，那种无用的充满虚伪谦词的佯装荣耀的屁话？不，不是我的菜。”

迈克罗夫特眼珠微微转动，不被人察觉地摇了摇头：“我只是想说，如果你想走的话就走吧。”夏洛克将酒杯放在厚实的木桌上，悄悄起身消失在了石柱后面的走廊里。

然而大厅里还是有人注意到了夏洛克的离开，倾过身子窃窃私语。不安与怀疑如同瘟疫一般传染开来。

 

迈克罗夫特用手攥紧了酒杯，站起身恭敬地对不怒反笑的国王行礼，表示了歉意，然后转向满堂宾客，用带着安抚兼威慑的语气做了看似再平常不过、却不可忽视的祝酒辞：“现在，请大家抱着感恩的喜悦之情享受国王的盛情款待吧！一切无用多余的烦恼敬请抛在脑后！”  
就像魔法被消除一样，一张张惊讶不满的脸都放松下来，停在半空的叉子又开始往嘴里送起了烤肉。大厅里渐渐地重新热闹起来。

 

迈克罗夫特对着面前的酒杯沉默不语，没有察觉到坐在对面的格雷格悄悄地绕过了桌子，坐到了夏洛克的位置上。

“不听话的弟弟，哈？”  
带着轻微鼻音的细语在迈克罗夫特耳边响起，惊得他浑身一抖，心在砰砰跳着，“哦是格雷格——格雷格亲王啊。”

亲王的眼睛微微闪亮，“格雷格，叫我格雷格就好了。”他的语气中不经意中带着调侃：“你知道，和你不一样，我一直是那个不听话的角色。”  
迈克罗夫特被逗笑了，他绝对不是情感外露的人，而此时他内心的欢乐程度比他表现出来的要多得多，“夏洛克他一直不喜欢热闹的场景。您还记得我们聊到他铁了心要追随约翰的事，开始的契机就是一场宴会。那一年夏洛克十四岁，”那年我二十一岁，你二十岁。

他沉吟了一下，“当然了，会闹的弟弟更让哥哥牵挂，不是吗？”迈克罗夫特的头微微向格雷格偏了偏，语义中的双关昭然若揭。  
格雷格看着那两条扬起的眉毛，又看到与眉毛下面含笑的眼睛，不自在地快速眨了几次眼睛，移开了目光。迈克罗夫特看着格雷格变得紧张起来的肩膀，不动声色地重新坐直，随意地拨了拨耳边的卷发。

等了八年，不在这一刻的。  
却不知那年的惊鸿一瞥，让散发光芒的光源记住了几分？

 

***

那一年他十四岁。

夏洛克站在王宫的石廊下，默默看着月亮被乌云刷上阴影。  
那一年迈克罗夫特牵着夏洛克的手走进王宫高大的主厅，并试图控制住时刻努力挣脱的弟弟。秋季的狩猎活动是青年才俊们在国王面前毛遂自荐的大好机会，而之后举办的盛大宴会是进入宫廷，甚至有可能一步登天的直升梯。迈克罗夫特自然不会放过这个机会。

一心梦想成为游侠的夏洛克，自然对长兄的安排表示了极力反对，可是绝食被灌下的牛奶破坏，离家出走以被关禁闭作为结束，还有把迈克最爱的红鬃白马永久染成酱紫橘黄色，也没能换来比高声责骂更实际的反应。  
十四岁是最反叛、最煎熬的年纪，过了可以允许自己上蹿下跳到处发泄的童年，又做不到将波涛汹涌的感情掩藏在冷漠之下，只能在外人带有成见的目光中红着眼圈无声呐喊。他能看出母亲对他的宠溺，还有随之而来的不指望他出人头地，长兄的严厉态度中带着无奈，以及所有亲朋都将他看做那种可爱逗人、不需要抛头露面的孩子，因为他是家中年纪最小的那个。  
所以他不想在别人的阴影下度过一生，他早已恨透了这种生活，而进驻宫廷就将不可避免地趋炎附势，沦为王公贵族的附庸。

坐在高座上的国王对行礼的迈克罗夫特微笑着点了点头，注意力随即回到坐在右边华生侯爵正低声述说的教会丑闻上了。那时的华生侯爵还是霍华德·华生，是哈利与约翰两兄弟的父亲。而夏洛克在长兄的引荐后，一番独到的自我介绍令在场的人都不禁侧目相视：

“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，爱好剑术、马术，对解剖学研究颇有心得，对药剂学很感兴趣，最擅长演绎法。”还未变声的清亮嗓音与他放出的重磅炸弹极不匹配。在接生婆都会被当做巫婆烧死的年代，解剖尸体被看做等同于背叛上帝的逆天之为，配制药剂被看做无视上帝旨意的巫术。这样看来，夏洛克简单几句话就将只手遮天的教会驳斥得体无完肤，让听见的人有的神色如常装没听见，有的倒吸一口冷气。

国王抬起手示意，暂停了华生侯爵的低声叙述，缓缓地转过头来正视这个瘦削、苍白的年轻人。“你爱好剑术？马术？擅长吗？”“回陛下，其实需要具备的一切技能，我都早已掌握。”高台上站满了国王的宠将，许多身经百战的骑士领主都对这孩子的狂妄嗤之以鼻。

国王不耐烦地再次抬起手作出“安静”的手势：“福尔摩斯？以前我怎么没听过这个姓氏呢？”夏洛克带着狂傲的眼神，语气却不卑不亢：“我所属于的家族早年随您的父亲远征东方大陆，屡立战功。近些年从东方迁回英格兰，定居于此，以我的——”他瞟到在一旁拼命使眼色的迈克罗夫特，在心里叹气，“以我们家族的微薄力量，进驻宫廷来报答浩荡王恩。”

国王对于夏洛克的年少大志露出了赞许的神情。旁边的迈克罗夫特赶紧趁热打铁，上前行礼：“臣也在宫廷中讨得了一官半职，若舍弟能得到陛下您的垂青，也算不误了福尔摩斯家族一片为国的忠心！”迈克罗夫特一番讨巧的恭维让国王喜笑颜开：“你是——”

“迈克罗夫特，陛下。”“迈克罗夫特，有人夸奖过你巧舌如簧吗？？还有，你弟弟可真是够妄尊自大的啊。”国王的脸色一沉，让迈克罗夫特感到背后一阵恶寒。

“不过，”国王话锋一转，眼睛又露出了笑意，“今日的宴会能识得这样的青年才俊，也算是没有白开！夏洛克·福尔摩斯，你让我想起自己年轻的时候，也是十几岁的年纪就练得一身好骑术，使得一手好剑。我要是年轻二十岁，可真要和你比试比试！霍华德就吃过我不少苦头！”国王看向华生侯爵，脸上的笑容支起花白的胡子。华生侯爵也含笑点点头，似乎回想起自己与国王年轻时在战场、赛场上龙腾虎跃的英姿。

“儿子愿求得父亲允许，与夏洛克·福尔摩斯进行骑士之间的较量。”一个略带鼻音的沙哑声音在华生侯爵身边响起。声音的主人是侯爵年幼的儿子约翰·华生，正是血气方刚的十七岁年纪。有些高等贵族子弟一生下来就拥有骑士的头衔，而约翰正是他们中的一员。他只要等到年满二十一岁行过成人礼就能拥有自己的领地。即使他父亲的爵位终将被他哥哥哈利·华生继承，深受父亲宠爱的约翰也不会一无所有。

华生侯爵带着暗喜，慈祥又骄傲地看着自己的儿子：“去吧！小心点！”当然他完全不担心约翰会在比武时受伤，他担心的是约翰会伤了别人。

约翰谦逊地对自己父亲与国王行礼，然后昂起头向大厅外走去，好进行比武准备。从夏洛克面前经过的时候，他没有放慢步伐，只是用眼角冷冷地剐了夏洛克一刀。当然被剐的人依然面无表情，目光一直紧紧钉在约翰的背后。直到约翰拐出门消失不见，夏洛克才对国王行过礼，也出门去了。

国王笑呵呵地看着俩孩子气鼓鼓地走出门，大手一挥：“走！我们到广场上去！王国不愁后继无人！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【罗奔掉书袋：在中世纪白马是最高等毛色的马，最为珍贵。】


	5. 五 诚实（Honesly）下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克回忆与约翰的初次交锋；到客房与约翰交谈。

最烈性的马常会变得安静，  
最迟钝的马有时也能绝尘而驰；  
法师常会装成小丑，  
小丑也会扮作法师。  
——《古歌谣》

王宫前广场周围插满了熊熊燃烧的火把，在黑不见底的夜色中点缀出一串闪着火花的珍珠链。国王和其他参加宴会的人就围站在珍珠链之外。  
此时天色已晚，为安全起见，省略比武过程中的马上长矛技巧比拼，直接进入近身剑术较量环节。虽然尖利的长剑挥舞起来也难免见红，但是少了马匹这一不确定性极强的因素，剑术较量还是更稳妥一些。

约翰与夏洛克分别一手持剑、一手持盾，透过头盔上的小缝警觉地观察着对方，同时用小步子微微移动进行防御。观众群里嗡嗡响着闲话，所有人都没把俩孩子的意气之争当回事。但这俩孩子可不这么想，年轻人将一切能威胁到自己荣誉的事都重视得不得了。

场上的两人外观上相差不少，胜负似乎一目了然。约翰比夏洛克大上三岁，因此个头与力量都要强，更别提他曾随父亲亲临沙场。夏洛克抬头看着比自己高上一头又杀气腾腾的对手，不自觉地紧紧攥着盾牌和剑柄。对于剑术技巧来说，夏洛克丝毫不觉心虚，在自己小屋中日以继夜地战术分析与对着木头人练习都绝不是白费功夫。但是像迈克罗夫特说的一样：“夏利，你可还嫩得很呢。”

家里没人能与夏洛克切磋，毕竟一个商人的家庭里，父亲要忙于生意，长兄游于宫廷，只有母亲对于小儿子要成为骑士的理想表示支持。母亲想方设法为夏洛克置办了骑士需要的盔甲、长剑、马匹等等，还因花费与父亲争吵不已，连他身上现在穿的亚麻罩衣都是母亲亲手缝制的。

约翰突然在对峙中出声：“夏洛克，你曾与他人拼杀过吗？”变声期的嗓音听来沙哑却不讨厌。夏洛克心中一凛：难道他看出来了？“这不关你的事！”约翰听到满头卷发的小个子发出近乎尖叫的回答，声音中带上了笑意：“的确是不关我的事，因为将要尝到失败苦果的可不是我。”夏洛克听出了约翰故意挑衅，虽然全身都因愤怒而紧绷着，但是他也知道多说无益，所以选择不再回答。

夏洛克紧上一步，剑尖直逼约翰颈子。约翰自然用左手上的盾牌轻松挡下，却不想被猛冲过来的夏洛克撞了个满怀，两人的盾牌死死抵在了一起，发出金属互相摩擦的尖利声音。夏洛克反手一个剑花将手中的剑掉了个个儿，举起手肘就将剑刃死死抵在了约翰的头盔与肩甲连接处的空隙上。眨眼间约翰就被矮他一头的夏洛克控制住在盾牌与长剑之中，如果不是有锁子甲保护住脆弱的脖子，约翰此时应该已经见红了。

夏洛克的长剑架在约翰的脖颈左侧，盾牌相抵又控制住了约翰的左手，这样一来约翰唯一能反击的右手很难伸到另一旁阻击夏洛克。如此开门见山的打法约翰还是头一次遇到，估计也只有骄傲又无畏的人才使得出来。如果这种硬碰硬的对抗稍有疏忽，距离如此之近的两人都很难做到全身而退。约翰一边撤后右腿来降低重心，加大左肩上的力量好形成有力的防御，一边紧盯着夏洛克的动作趋势，同时高速运转着大脑想对策。

对抗的时间稍稍加长，夏洛克的力量劣势就显露出来了。要维持钳制约翰的动作需要不少力气，而夏洛克的手臂与大腿已经开始微微发抖。约翰当然觉察出了这一点，嘴角露出得意的微笑。

“罗泽伍德还是吞布拉斯托？”“什么？”夏洛克咬着牙问出的问题让约翰感到大脑一片空白。  
夏洛克拼命坚持重复着问题：“你曾经随父王去平复起义，罗泽伍德还是吞布拉斯托？”约翰不由得皱眉，迟疑了一下还是如实回答：“罗泽伍德。你怎么——”“你的右腿因此而受伤，我没说错吧。”

“没错，但是你是怎么知道的？”夏洛克内心窃喜，清脆如同连珠炮一样的解释被放了出来：“你防御的姿势非常稳健，不像是王公贵族的花架子；而一般浮于表面的格斗招式都倾向于挺胸抬头迎敌，殊不知那才是最危险的。我能看出你的盔甲上有明显的划痕，按照上光和磨损程度来推断划痕出现的时间在一年之内。划痕的深度太深了，不会是你的扈从胆敢在你身上留下的程度，所以只能是敌人。身为亲王的儿子如果不是在战场上，一般很难接触到能威胁到你的敌人。而一年，一年之内，哪里会有战场呢？而且约翰亲王还亲自出征？所以，罗泽伍德还是吞布拉斯托。  
“至于你右腿的伤——你的左手手腕明显比右手要强壮，所以你实际上是左利手，却选择用右手持剑，唯一的解释就是当你左手出剑时右脚必须在前，但是你因为右腿有伤心有顾虑无法放开大步，所以在对付我这种年轻无知的小孩时，你选择了保护右腿而用并不太灵活的右手持剑，就是因为心有成竹，我说的对吗？”

约翰早已目瞪口呆：“绝妙至极。”夏洛克被约翰由衷发出的夸奖吓到了，右手一松：“呃？你不觉得……受到了冒犯吗？”约翰抖了抖右手中的剑，笑着回答：“并没有。你的猜想完全正确。”夏洛克流露出了不满，嘴唇微微嘟起：“这不是猜想，这叫演绎分析法。我发明的这个词。”

突然约翰脸上的笑意悉数褪去：“好了，我的演绎分析大师——”他的左脚向后一撤，同时左臂带着盾牌卸力，趁着夏洛克盾牌贴上来之前用右手操控着闪亮的剑身从两盾之间的堪堪一缝划过，最后挑开自己颈上的剑；紧接着左肩用力向前顶，将措手不及的夏洛克撞翻在地；约翰从容不迫地用剑尖指着夏洛克左胸心脏的位置，“游戏结束了。”

头盔下夏洛克的脸惊恐到苍白。他吞咽着口水，半晌才被周围观众们的喧闹声吸引回神，嗫嚅着破碎的句子：“我，哦，你赢了。”约翰将剑从夏洛克的胸前移开，左手接过右手中的剑柄，然后弯腰伸出右手，“起来吧。”

夏洛克看着面前的手皱眉。他的剑因为被约翰挑飞早已不见踪影，他的右手正好空着。既然空着的话那握住一些东西也是理所应当的。

夏洛克将右手放在约翰的手中。约翰轻轻用力将夏洛克从地上拉了起来。夏洛克惊讶于约翰是如何面对自己一身沉重的盔甲还举重若轻。  
所以他的腿伤并不严重了。

珍珠链似的火把周围有观众在喝彩、在欢呼，还有国王洪亮的声音在宣布着什么，可此时夏洛克只能看到约翰露齿的笑容，听到他沙质的声音：“你出的第一招，是想要我的命吗？”“不，”夏洛克毫不犹豫地回答，“我只是想赢。”

约翰眉间过早出现的竖纹也因为笑容而展开了：“太坦诚了。你都没想着要编个‘为了使出全力来打败英勇的你’这样的理由来讨好我？”“我凭什么讨好你？”夏洛克拾起地上掉落的剑，低头检查着，脸上又恢复了高傲。如果不是因为他脸色还是那么苍白，他的表情几乎能蒙骗约翰了。“不凭什么，小伙子。你的理论无与伦比，你要成为真正的骑士唯一缺少的只有经验。”“不是每个人都有机会跟着父亲出征的。”  
约翰被夏洛克话中的讽刺伤到了。

你以为我想浴血沙场吗？身为次子还不有所作为，等着你的只有无尽的落寞与困顿。

“我懂。我有个哥哥。”

约翰以为自己不小心将抱怨说出口了，然而他随后意识到夏洛克做了什么，“你看，我说了，你的演绎分析法精妙至极，有时候我真希望我也能看出他人的蛛丝马迹，”他冲着夏洛克微笑着。

“那我只要与你一起，不就可以得到经验了？而你……出乎我意料地理解我的分析法，如果你愿意的话，”夏洛克充满稚气的脸似乎红润了一点，底气也更足，“我可以经常演绎给你听。要知道，其他人可不会像你这样说。”  
约翰将胸前的盾牌抱得更紧了，“那他们会怎么说呢？”  
“滚蛋。”从心底泛出的微笑映现在夏洛克的眼睛里。

 

***

人生若只如初见。  
夏洛克忍不住这么想。

可是时光流逝，不管现实如何还是要面对。夏洛克用标准的步伐走到了宴会厅侧面的客房，停在一扇门前。他还正犹豫着要不要敲门，突然门自己开了，里面走出一个戴着白头巾的女仆。女仆的手里端着一盆血水，还有一条已经看不出颜色的亚麻布。她看到夏洛克后急忙屈膝行礼。夏洛克对她轻轻点头算是回礼，然后皱眉目送着她离开。等白头巾转过弯去看不见了，夏洛克才回过头看向门内。约翰正靠在床头闭目养神，“莉莉娅，我让你将门关好，你没听到吗？”“我不是莉莉娅。”

约翰听到他绝不会认错的声音，略带惊讶地睁开了眼睛，“是你啊。又从宴会上逃出来了？”“不是逃，”夏洛克轻轻关好门，向约翰所在的小木床缓缓靠近，“只是想，见你。”  
约翰重新闭上眼：“嗯。我信。”房间里弥漫着扼人咽喉的尴尬。

“你还好吗？”夏洛克不自觉地攥紧了手指。  
“我知道我看起来糟透了，不用你提醒。”的确，他左肩上的旧伤被重新撕裂，现在正从绷带下面隐隐地泛着红色。

“我不是故意的——”“你是。”约翰毫不留情地打断了他的句子。  
夏洛克试着吸进一口气，“我是。我知道你肩上有伤，我还知道你的盔甲最脆弱的地方就是曾修补过的肩关节连接处。只有这样我才能一招将你打败。”  
约翰悠悠地开口：“是啊，你总是想着一招干倒我。这次终于成功了啊？”  
夏洛克毫无征兆地突然开始大吼：“没错我就是想干倒你！不是吗？战无不胜的英雄！国王的守卫者！我早就想让你那威风的红斗篷染上污渍，散落一地！”

“你打败我算什么本事！有本事你把那帮异教徒全都征服啊！凭什么针对我！”约翰的胸口到脸颊因为怒气而通红，与他肩上扩大的血色遥相呼应。  
“你以为我不想吗！你以为我不想吗！！你知道我试着从城堡里逃跑过多少次吗？你知道迈克罗夫特那个贱人为了关住我都用了什么卑鄙的手段吗？你知道我多想去找你吗？”夏洛克因为一连串地歇斯底里发作而拼命喘着气，然后他意识到两个人的斗嘴是多麽幼稚与愚蠢，“冷静下来，约翰。叫嚷是没有意义的。”

显然约翰不同意他的观点：“别想要挑起争吵然后用‘幼稚’作为评语擅自结束它！这不能显示出你的成熟夏洛克！你真的逃不出吗？是不想逃吧?我想不出有什么能难倒我们伟大的咨询侦探！没准你只是想要保持自己战无不胜又无所不知的神秘形象，好让整个宫廷的男女全为你倾倒！我都听到那些风流韵事了，夏洛克，那可是都传到战场上，可想而知在国内的舆论如何。”约翰冷笑着，脖子与肩膀不自觉地抽动。

夏洛克没想解释，他知道约翰是不会相信他什么都没干的。但他就是不甘心呢：“我没有，约翰。这种狭隘的误会只需要一点点信任就能解决。更何况谈到‘逃走’，五年前逃走的可不是我。”  
约翰的睫毛在颤抖：“是谁躲在铁门后不肯见人，嗯？”夏洛克胸膛剧烈起伏，却一言不发。

约翰伸手将自己肩上湿透的绷带扯了下来。混杂着血液的嫩肉向外翻着，和撞击出的大面积淤青混在一起，“我被阿拉伯人一刀命中的时候，脑子里闪现的是你第一次用剑与盾将我锁喉的情景。那一次是对你勇气心生凛然，这一次是被死神亲吻过的恐惧。能让我战栗的除了死神，也就只有你了。”

“诚实？对吗？别忘了你说过的誓言，约翰。”夏洛克盯着约翰皮肤上缓缓流下的血液，痛苦地强迫自己开口。

“我没有忘记，夏洛克。我们都不会忘记。”约翰的眼睛眯了起来，“现在过来，帮我止血。”夏洛克不发一言，走过来跪立在约翰的床边，停顿了一下，“约翰，我上礼拜做了关于人唾液的实验，涂过唾液的对比布条出现了——”  
“闭嘴我不想知道布条是不是变黑、长出绿毛。你那套科学在战场上不适用，谁都知道唾液是能消毒的。现在，舔。”

寂静的夜里只能听到远处宴会传来的喧嚣，还有舌头舔舐伤口发出的黏腻的滑动声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【罗奔的话：地名是我随手拿来乱用的。虽然地名是真的，但是完全没有历史依据说明那里发生过战乱。】


	6. 六 牺牲（Sacrifice）（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约翰复仇弑兄。

哪怕你惊醒亥肯尼亚沙漠的猛虎，  
哪怕你激怒饥饿觅食的雄狮，  
比起撩拨了郁而未发的狂想中的烈火来，  
那危险还不算大。  
——无名氏

清晨的阳光总是格外好，将泛着水珠的绿叶镶上一层金边，让整株树都像贴了金箔一样。阳光混着金箔的亮，闪映在厚重的青黑色砖石之上。青黑色砖墙上开着窗洞，此时窗洞正被木板封着。木板上映着金光，忽闪忽闪。突然木板被取下，一位头戴白色头巾的妇女出现在窗洞后面。她脸上撒着的金光和因笑露出的牙齿交相辉映着；两排瓷光中飞出一句清亮的呼喊：“我的主人！阳光正好！请起来梳洗吧！”然后善良的圆脸消失在窗洞之后。

哈利·华生侯爵正陷在大床中昏睡，身边初醒的裸女呢喃着伸懒腰。一切透着慵懒，舒适，颓靡。

一声尖叫撕破了黏腻、暧昧的气氛。  
令人惊讶的是，这声尖叫与之前充满快乐的叫早声都来自同一副好嗓子。嗓子的主人仓皇逃窜之时丢掉了手中的夜壶，弄得窗前地面上湿漉漉一片。

“怎么了？”床上传来砂纸打磨铁器一般粗粝的声音，透着不耐烦，“露西？”“主人，主人……”露西蜷缩在墙角指着大开的木门，浑身颤抖。

床上的女郎用手臂撑起自己，揉眼的动作透着妩媚。待她彻底睁开双眼，定睛看时，只剩下挣扎后退的份了。

“到底是——”哈利·华生愤怒的咆哮也随着他看清眼前形势变成了惊恐，“约翰？”

 

约翰·华生正穿戴着全套的盔甲，从头到脚防护得严严实实；火红的斗篷从肩部倾泻而下，将将垂到地面；手中一把锋利的长矛正指向哈利·华生，长矛的尖头映着窗外射进来的金光。除了这一把长矛，还有其他全副武装的人手里的长矛正指着哈利·华生，直逼他的额头。他就像一只被困在钉板中的猪。

正裸体的女郎死命地抓过床上的被单掩盖住胸前，想维护住一丝尊严。仓皇无章的动作被一只抬起的矛尖制止；女郎被逼着紧贴在床头，手指绞着被单，咬紧了牙关。

“约翰，你这是干什么？”哈利定了定神，较为平和地开口。  
约翰的语气难以捉摸，“想跟你谈谈。”  
哈利干笑两声：“谈谈就谈谈嘛，这是干什么？”“为了确保我能谈赢。”约翰的脸藏在头盔后，看不见表情。

哈利用手指耙了耙油腻的长发，舔湿了嘴唇，“赢什么？”  
“你应该知道。”  
“应该吗？”

“应该的。”

哈利无动于衷，带着玩味的表情看着约翰。

约翰冲着旁白的人点了点头；后者扔过一卷羊皮纸在床上。哈利一边慢慢伸手去够面前的羊皮纸，一边抬头问：“这是什么？”“莫里亚蒂给你的回信？上面的喜鹊徽记你应该不会不知道吧？‘汝所诺，即日生效，不得悔。’你应允了什么？”“约翰——”  
“哦，原来只是华生家族领土八分之一的东部村庄而已啊。你不会真的相信这几个贫困村庄就能满足詹姆士·莫里亚蒂了吧？”约翰话语中让人窒息的力量让哈利一时难以适应。

“我当然没那么幼稚。朝野之上，谁不知道莫里亚蒂的野心？我这八分之一贫瘠的土地能换来大森林旁边等大的肥沃土地，那可是接近河流地区最适合耕种的土地了。我们可以把村民迁移到那里去，森林的树木还能——”

“我不信他会白白让你得了这好处？”哈利似乎有些得意，左手不自觉地抚摸着肥大多毛的肚皮：“詹姆士说他要在我那块破地上盖马场。本来就荒芜的地上养马比种粮食强多了。”

约翰的话冷如冰锋：“你忘了森林旁的河流上游之地还是属于莫里亚蒂的吗？只要他愿意，随时修起大坝拦住河水，你那下游就是毫无生还机会。”“不，下游也有詹姆士的土地啊，他要是封了河，对他的人民也没好处啊？对不对，他干嘛要冒着饿死村民的危险……”哈利似乎想到了什么，后半截话语炸裂在喉咙里。

“是啊是啊，他干嘛要冒着饿死村民的危险，就是为了让一块左右都被他领土包围，前方还被河流横亘阻挡的异族侯爵村庄死无葬身之地呢？”

约翰手中千斤重的长矛稳稳不动，而哈利手中羽毛轻的纸卷微微颤抖。

“马场？可怜的哥哥啊，你过了这么多年还是一点没变，还是这么傻。这么傻。”约翰转动手腕，将长矛收回身侧。其余的长矛依然直对着坐在床上呆坐的哈利。  
约翰向前迈了一步，脚上冰冷的金属凯靴与温暖潮湿的地面相碰，发出不脆不闷的咔哒声。“看起来，你清楚地知道莫里亚蒂想要什么。知道我想要什么了吗？哥哥？”

“约翰，你先冷静下来。干什么这么真刀真枪的？”哈利扬起眉毛，双手举在胸前做着安抚的手势，“只是一块地而已。犯不着动这么大火。”

“一块地，两块地，三块地。也只是比前者多一点而已。多一点，多两点，多到什么地步算个头？哦，是不是到最后开门就碰见莫里亚蒂才算丢得多？”约翰的长矛突然出手，抵到哈利柔软肥厚的多层脖子侧面。矛尖陷入脖子上的褶皱里，滑出浅浅的口，让粘稠的血液顺着褶皱向下蔓延，最后滴落到胸口，像绽开的玫瑰。

床头的裸女发出凄厉的尖叫。躲在床边的侍女露西逮住空当，准备冲出这个已变成炼狱的卧室。冲到金色的阳光下就好了。她这么想着。可惜她大概再也看不到了。

约翰将长矛从抽出侍女瘫软在地的身体里抽出，抬头无辜地说：“屋子里的人，恐怕很难走出去了啊。真可惜呢。”  
“约翰，约翰……我是你哥哥，你不能这么对我。你不能这么对我。约翰，约翰，你想想你小时候，父王带着我们一起骑马打猎？你记得吗？约翰，约翰，你总是一脸欣喜地与我并驾齐驱，你还记得吗？”

约翰的的声音里并没有忆起旧事带来的感伤，有的，只是冷漠：“我是与你并驾齐驱，但没有一脸欣喜。我与你‘并驾齐驱’的唯一理由，就是我不得不这么做。我不能超过你。我不被允许这么做。我最多只能‘并驾齐驱’。”约翰攥紧了手中的长矛。

“不不不，不是。不。不……你不能因为这个就杀了我！”哈利的喉咙里发出恐怖的咯咯声，配上他苍白的脸色，真是一幅好景致。  
“当然不能，我可不像你一样是那种冷血的人。我可不能无故害死无辜的人呢。”  
哈利在床上挣扎着跪立起来，双手不住地在胸前求饶着，像只乞怜的丧家狗：“约翰约翰，我不管我们之间有什么误会，不，看在兄弟的情份上——”

约翰将头盔扔到地上，冷笑一声：“我知道你这份合约签得为什么这么痛快，这么轻易就将领地的后门送了出去。因为你骨子里就是个贱货，是个卑鄙无耻的畜生，狗改不了吃屎，”他的下颚紧收，“还记得十五年前吗？你把叛军从后门引到城堡里，害死了母亲。记得吧？”哈利脸上早已涕泗横流：“不不不不，约翰你听我说——”

“我被母亲锁在衣柜里，看着她死在我面前。”约翰手中滴血的长矛渐渐逼近哈利胸前的血玫瑰，“就是在这，就是这，她死于心脏血崩。现在你也要因为这个而死了，开心吗？”约翰脸上的笑容，只有嘴大咧着，眼睛与眉间却流露出悲伤。他顿了顿，敛起笑容，“说起来，我还得感谢哥哥你五年前把我送上战场呢。要不是你，我也不会认识这么多出生入死的真兄弟，也不会有今天。你的今天，”长矛尖尖点着肉肉的胸口，陷下去一个窝，“我的今天。”拳头敲着胸口的盔甲，当当响。

哈利好像突然醒悟了一样，不再啜泣，而是漾起反常的喜悦：“对了！对了，你们这群人，到底为什么跟着这个疯小子来杀我！来挑战我的权威！他是不是应允你们什么了？是不是钱，地位？还是女人？”他在一群铁头盔中渴望地找寻着，双手奋力挥舞，“我能给你们啊，我都能给你们！”所有人无动于衷，矛尖依然密集得如同钢钉板，一动不动。

“双倍！我给你们双倍！女人我这就有！”他一把抓起蜷缩在床头默默流泪的裸女向前抛去；后者扎在矛尖上，抽搐几下，仰面落在床上，带着胸前密集的血洞，死了。

人群中有人动了动。  
哈利立刻将注意力转移过去：“你！你是不是想通了！哈哈，我跟你说，长子就是——”后半句话可能是他这辈子说过最有道理的话，可惜再也没机会说了。刚刚被“打动”的人将哈利一矛穿心，送他个痛快。

“我们走。”

一群身着铠甲的士兵跟着红色斗篷的主人跑下楼来。

 

***

“现在，我宣布一件非常悲痛的事情。我的哥哥，哈利·华生侯爵，因突发急症去世了。”在内庭干活的农人顿时安静下来，停下手中的动作看向约翰。  
“我在此表示哀悼。我将会为他服丧三个月。”闻者默默地在胸前画起了十字。

“还有，”约翰的脸色苍白，说不出是因为担心还是激动；但他的话语里灌注了前所未有的豪情与坚定，“我将继承爵位，作为你们的新领主，保卫住我们世代于此耕作生活的土地！而守卫家园，总有人要做出牺牲！我愿意为此作出牺牲！”

人群爆发出欢呼，抛开方才的伤感，为能够拥有如此有为的新领主而感到狂喜。

 

夏洛克站在石柱后，将手中的剑，无力地戳到地上。


End file.
